


Watson Bay

by ByFarSoScarce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByFarSoScarce/pseuds/ByFarSoScarce
Summary: a story inspired by an interview with Adam Lallana did a few months ago. Watson Bay is located in Sydney, Australia





	Watson Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Not a normative RPS  
Bgm: Bruises - Lewis Capaldi  
不是一个footballer au的可能也存在

下了船之后，他把鞋子脱下，就拎在手上。走过简短的栈桥，是一片很小的沙滩，嵌着石子和破碎的贝壳。他拒绝思考今晚后所有可能存在的疼痛。  
其实海总是类似的，即便是运用着想要说服人为目的摆出的地理学依据，海也是类似的。水在无限边际中自由运动，在The Solent见过的海潮，也会在利物浦蜂拥上岸选择与另一边的礁石击掌。  
如果放大来说，也许咸水都是类似的。

**The cure for everything, is the salted water: Tear, sweat, and the sea**

这一点来说，他可能是幸运的。  
也许英吉利海峡的海水比利物浦的更为寒冷也说不定。只是此时此刻，这其中并不再有能够穿过他身体的暖流横行，他在脑中起初开始设想的南边，也好像只是在这片岛屿的南边而已。南方可以是更靠近家的地方，也许是可以期待会有不一样温度从指尖开始温暖他的身体。

然而这是这片岛屿无法逃离的冬季。

**'Cause every word that I've heard spoken  
**  
**Since you left feels like a hollow street**

和Jordan分手是上一个夏天的事，往后的几个月冬天缓缓到来，才决定对他进行反复拖延的审判，脑中锤声清晰的震动给予一切冰凉的实感。他们依旧照常见面，像一切成年人应该做的，正在做的，做着像一切普通同事每天都在做的小事。只是天气很冷，像冰冻了早晨本应滴落的露水的同时，让周遭的一切都不再拥有温度。很难说这是否是Jordan的问题，还是应该归咎于步步紧逼的冬季。只是这件事本就不像预期一般降临，所以他自顾自地决定先责怪到Jordan的头上。Jordan看起来很好，至少可以说看起来是这样，如同往常的他一样温暖着的，并依然是像冬季加厚的costa纸杯一样恰到好处的暖度。为此他单单是旁观着James作为毫不相干的第三者被置于一个颇为尴尬的境地，并暗自乐在其中。早在这一个夏天到来的时候他开始计划着，绝不能像上一个冬天一般愚蠢行事，取暖器所释放的二氧化碳成为了无用的摆饰。他的脑中转过一遍南岸的地方，发现自己并没有多余的可以选择逃避的目的地。所以就这样打定主意，在反复挥杆的间隙与James谈论自己的度假决定。 

此刻的他突然意识到，James其实还是同样的温度，带着不知是否因为年长而拥有的他不曾想过的聪慧和经历。那是James，仅此而已。

如果基于与往常无二的平淡无奇的生活而言，除了Jordan之外的，有同样可以作为参照物的存在的James，在冬季不可避免地到达之际也遭到了未曾在计划外的温变，他开始认为这其中其实有一些难以溯寻的问题。

他曾经尝试回想，在Jordan提出分手的那一晚之前，他在想些什么。 

如果这个简单的、并仅仅只和他自己有关的问题有一个、并只有那一个确凿无误的答案，那其实也就是毫不费力地遵循自己的内心就好。他在一个恰当的年纪，三十岁，可以选择一条聪明的退路解救此时尴尬的境地。Jordan可能并不处在同样的位置，他有足够好的运气，更受欢迎的年龄，与支撑他继续留在这里的能力。如果最终命运之中的毫厘之差只关乎运气，那么是否，或是何时，选择壮士断腕也都并不影响结局。由此他陷入了一种自发的沉默，在脑中反复设想所有的可能结局。其中一些有Jordan，另一些则没有。在二十代看来，如果是三十代的人，也许同一时区内的两百英里也并不能称之为难以逾越的问题。只是他们不再年轻。 

他突然想起Jordan的侧脸。  


我们不再年轻。是时间使之成为了难以避免的问题。  


一个没有比赛的周末，他在午后开上了A34，在夕阳沉入海底之前见到了南方的温暖海域。赛季还在进行之中，没有人觉得他此时会出现在南方的沿海小镇。只是当他伸出手触碰海水的时候，突然想起Jordan和他同样在过去的某个时刻曾在此地短暂停留，度过在A44上舒适的相对无言，spotify里终于听到从头再来的歌单。  


所有的过去，在那一刻都不再属于他一个人。  


而如今都不再拥有与年少时同样的熟悉的热度。

**There must be something in the water  
**  
**'Cause everyday it's getting colder**

****

此时在他脑中反复回放的都是一些小事，只是记忆并不留给他一个快捷按钮，并义正言辞地驳回倒退或是快进的申请。可是这太超过了。他终于捕捉到了这个词。他在时间的序列中反复倒带，往前从未意识到的点滴细节像街道上整齐排列的砖块同样密集陈列，在其中均等同沦为无法轻易触及的被称作回忆的一部分，饱和度与色调则不再上线，单单因为Jordan的分手而只能被用灰度来测量。只是时间，说到底也只是时间，他在内心叹息，并选择从投降开始向这场没有胜算的战斗妥协。

所以这可能是个办法，他对自己说。

就如同在突然降临的某一时刻，他并未深思熟虑，暗自做出了这个决定。从在餐厅拿到餐盘后，不再等待他身后的Jordan一起走向某一张空闲的桌子，而自顾自的，迈向那张他在内心选好的餐桌开始，在所有不可知的迷茫与难测中，早已为自己的后退找好了恰当的借口与退路。往后一切的疏离都显得顺理成章合乎逻辑。

而这从来，就不是Jordan的决定。

**And if only I could hold ya  
**   
**You'd keep my head from going under**

****

****

海峡的相对面，往往是另一片海峡。

旅行指南上甚至没有标注如何可以走到相对的另一边，而时间也并没有留给他另一个选择的机会。回程的船定刻在九点，他在码头拥有一个写着他名字的预约。此时的他被时间桎梏，站立在海崖的这一边，看着他也许反复见面，或是从未相见的波涛从漫无边际的大洋中滚滚而来，沉默地想要牵引他的手，付出所有他曾感激不尽的诚挚与天真，设想在此时所有期待获得的回应和反复的踌躇都能够获得一个温柔的轻吻。只是事实并非如人所愿。

他在那一刻突然想起，其实所谓的初衷并非是追逐记忆中更向南的水域拥有的比利物浦更为温暖的海潮，而是最初在思考与丈量中就选择忘却了有关一切的温度，就像忘记了其他一切并不相关的无足轻重的小事。他所有的曾经的天真期冀，包括但不限于利物浦的寒冷冬季，事实在到来之初就遭到暖流突袭，选择包容那时的他，或是那时的他选择去触碰不期而遇的热源，总而言之那是一个两情相愿的结合。那么将这一切责怪在Jordan头上可能也并不是毫无道理。可是事到如今这不再成为一个问题。所有掩盖在繁复的思绪下的有解，都指向他早已洞悉的同一个答案。 

既然Jordan在这里，既然我在这里。那别的一切可能都不会再有关联。所有难测的远方是我们未曾踏上的陆地，暂未度过的时间，是我们的躯体在这个三维四维或是五维的世界中还未，或是即将侵占的那份空间存在的地方。这样的难测，说到头，只是他的难测。

也许有一天。

也许有一天海水会吞噬陆地。

也许有一天沙漠会侵蚀海域。

也许有一天，他站在Watson bay的最顶端，会发现即便海潮是目之所及的距离，却被隔阂了所有可能会被溢满每一个角落的空气代为转达的温度和声音。

正是今天。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾脑子里想的是 時は来た。  
有「下」的Jordan side  
非常确定这篇之后会大修 发烧到大脑无法正常运作 连我本人都拒绝感知全文的感情联系  
上次去bourn好像还是为了看gig 文是Adam在Miami的时候想写的 但是全文围绕的中心是倒数第二句话  
side note：  
1\. the solent是Southampton附近的三叉海湾。  
2\. A34是一条motorway的名字，从Salford去Southampton, 途中换去m1就可以去Liverpool，笔者，不会开车，是Google map给的路。是260英里的路，in case you wonder  
3\. Watson Bay是真的在Sydney，所以是更为南方的海域，本来想写最南边的st Kilda，是一个可以看企鹅的地方，有一座长长的栈桥。但是还是想要Watson bay的顶端，那个可以看到风浪拍打海礁但是却因为海拔无法听到海浪声音的概念。  
4\. 我是真的不知道如何到达另一方的悬崖。但是wb那里有Sydney最好吃的海鲜餐厅。  
5\. 所有难测的远方，是形而上学。未来的存在是人类躯体到达时间的那一刻所占有的空间。  
6\. 所有加粗字体都是bgm的歌词。  
7\. I do understand its a bit hard to go through the whole story if you've never been to the place, but it's about the sea, all the seas are similar.  
8\. I do apologise for using too many metaphors and some of the sentences are longer than the mob.


End file.
